Before Sachiko
by CelticX
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what occured before Sachiko said "Wait" on that fateful morning?  Here is just one possibility.  Comments/reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the bus pulled away from the stop, Yumi Fukuzawa, sixteen, got her first real look at the imposing gates that were the entrance to the Lillian Girl's Academy high school campus. The tall black, wrought iron gates, piercing an almost equally tall wall that ran left and right as far as the eye could see, stood wide open to admit the crowds of young school girls wending their way to school on this first day of the new term.

She had been going to school at Lillian since her first day of kindergarten. Lillian was a Catholic school for upper-class girls renowned throughout Japan for historically turning out ladies of culture that could mingle with the best of high society. Yumi thought that they probably had their hands full when it came to her.

Her father, Yuichiro, owned and ran his own architectural design company from his home office. She guessed that this technically gave him the titles of Owner and Chief Executive Officer of a small company and therefore made him qualified to send his only daughter to this exclusive private school, but they didn't live in a mansion or own a vacation home. They had no estate, no servants, and only the single car to share between her parents. Yumi and her family lived in a modest western style home roughly twenty minutes by bus from Lillian. Her mother, Miki, was just your typical modern housewife even if she was an alumnus of Lillian herself. Her younger brother, Yuuki, was a brand new first-year student at Hanadera Academy, a private all-boys school located just on the other side of the same high hill as Lillian.

In other words, her family was majestically middle-class.

She had no great family history or lineage, no pretensions to high society, and no anticipation of moving in those rarified circles anytime in the future. She was an average student, neither excelling nor failing in any single course of study, had never been a member of any school clubs and had never acted out in classes, or anywhere else for that matter, requiring a visit to the Discipline Office.

Even looks-wise she was fairly nondescript. Not overly tall or short, not overly large or skinny, certainly not what anyone would call buxom (but she still harbored some small hope in that area) there was nothing about her body that would attract the eye. Her hair was a light brown that was a pain to manage so she typically kept it in two pigtails gathered on either side of her head and decorated with ribbons. Her eye color had been compared to mocha, chocolate, and coffee but was, in her opinion, simply brown. The best anyone (other than her family) had ever said of her was that she was "cute".

Yumi turned towards the pedestrian overpass that would allow her to cross the road in safety and was quickly caught up in the bustle of students and morning commuters all heading in the same direction. She allowed herself to be jostled and steered from one side to another, much like a leaf caught in the current of a strong moving stream, always moving forward but making no impact on those around her. It was a good analogy for her life up to this point, she thought.

She had made a couple of friends or acquaintances over her career at Lillian, but no one she felt she could call on in times of need, go shopping with, or simply chat with on the phone. Most of her classmates, if they ever spoke to her, were interested in her homework notes or whether she understood the latest math formula. She was the quiet girl in the back of the class that, since no one really knew much about her, people would say "good day" to when she arrived or left, but not much more.

All of this meant that she was just your basic, typical, average teenager although maybe a little introverted and on the quiet side. She had never had any great desire to stand out from the crowd and, if Lillian was supposed to make a "Lady" of her, she felt that they had an almost impossible task ahead of them; not that she would make it difficult, she simply had no foundation upon which they could build.

None of which ever really crossed her mind unless she was trying to compare herself to someone else. In her opinion, she was simply beneath notice and believed this to be the natural order of things.

By the time she was able to extricate herself from the bustling crowd of schoolgirls she was already half-way down the tree lined path that led from the main gate to the various buildings on campus. She stood off to the side a moment to catch her breath and watch the groups of girls as they made their way deeper into the school grounds. It was fairly easy to determine which ones were first-years and which were upper-classmen. The heads of the first-year students tended to swivel from side-to-side as they tried to take in all the new sights. Their faces were also uniformly anxious, a small smile indicating that they were happy to be entering this prestigious high school, but their eyes held just a hint of fear for what the future might hold for them. Even those giggling and talking with their friends carried the same look of anxiety in their eyes.

Yumi was sure she was no different in that respect. She had no idea whether she would ever be able to fit into the mold of a "Lillian Maiden". Would she finally be able to make a friend or two, or would she simply continue to blend into the crowd of girls in their dark green, one piece uniforms with its pleated skirt, white sailor collar and neatly tied matching scarf.

Looking forward towards her high school career, she would be more than happy if she could just make a friend or two. She had no expectation of ever being chosen to be someone's petite soeur. For her to hope to be singled out and asked to be the petite soeur of an upperclassman, in Yumi's mind, would be the height of arrogance.

As the crowds of students began to dwindle, Yumi resumed her slow walk towards the school buildings and the postings of class assignments for new students. She continued to watch the groups of girls around her, hoping to see one or two familiar faces with which she could hope to talk, but had no such luck.

The path she had been following abruptly split into two separate paths. According to the map in her student handbook the left hand path would lead her towards the administration and education buildings which were her destination this morning; but directly in front of her, cupped between the two paths, was a small grove of trees with an ornamental garden. In the center of that area, predominant in its location and beauty, was a stone statue of the Virgin Mary. It was tradition that students passing before the statue would stop and offer a brief prayer to Maria-sama before continuing on their way.

Yumi waited for her turn and then said a short, unassuming prayer for guidance and the continued health of her family before she turned and headed towards the large gathering of first years she could just see down the slight incline.

_That must be where the room assignments are posted_, she thought.

Yumi wandered up to the rear of the gaggle of girls and searched for her name. There, Fukuzawa Yumi, First Year, Peach Class. She followed another group of girls that were headed in the direction of the education building and entered the first floor. A sign indicated the direction to the various first-year classrooms. She followed the directions to her assigned room saw the large, temporary "Peach" sign above each of the two doors to the class. Luckily both doors were open and she could glance in to see if she recognized anyone before having to actually enter the room and search for her assigned seat.

Ah, she recognized Katsura-san from a previous class so she would know at least one face in the room. They had spoken some before but she would be one of those that would be classified as an acquaintance. She made her way into the room and checked the seating chart. She was number 35, so that would put her over by the window on one of the rows towards the back.

"Good day, Katsura-san," she greeted the girl as she found her seat and settled in.

"Good day, um, oh, Yumi-san," Katsura fumbled before remembering Yumi's name. "It's very good to see you again. I haven't recognized many faces, so it's nice to have at least one person to talk to," she smiled, "would you mind, after they allow us to change seats, if I sit near you?"

"Please, be my guest," Yumi replied with a smile. _Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought_.

The bell toned and everyone moved to their seats as the teacher entered the room. They said a prayer over the PA system and then they all sang the morning hymn. The teacher then called roll, matching faces with names, and then allowed everyone to switch their assigned seating.

Katsura quickly grabbed her things and took the desk directly in front of Yumi, sighing in relief as she put everything away.

"I was so scared that I wouldn't know anyone," she whispered to Yumi as the teacher began reading the announcements for the day. The opening ceremony would occur in about a half hour in the gymnasium and then the students would be released for the day. Books were handed out along with an updated list of items that would be needed throughout the year. Yumi looked it over quickly and decided that they had all of the newly listed items already at home; left over from last year or extras from Yuuki's list.

With the dismissal from homeroom, Yumi and Katsura walked together to the gymnasium.

"Did you do anything over break?" Katsura asked.

"Nothing more than the mandatory reading," Yumi replied, "My father had a project due and so we didn't have an opportunity go anywhere. How about you Katsura-san?"

"We went out to see my grandmother in the country," she said with another sigh. "I love her, but there is absolutely nothing to do out where she lives. I read and did some knitting, but not much more than that."

"Well, quiet times have their own benefits as well," Yumi opined.

"How true. Thank you Yumi-san," she laughed, "do you always try to find the silver lining in every situation?"

"Only when there is one to find," Yumi giggled.

_Yes, this year might be better than she had originally hoped._

By the start of the next week Yumi's life had seemed to settle into a gentle routine. She had met one other girl in her class that seemed to be willing to spend some time with her; although the girl seemed to always want to take her picture.

Tsutako Takeshima had already joined the photography club and proclaimed herself to be the clubs "Ace". She always carried her digital camera with her and only seemed to put it down when class was actively in session. Yumi never knew where she would turn up, camera in hand, snapping photo after photo. She had actually shown Yumi a photo she had taken of her while she had been standing off to the side of the path watching the crowds pass by the first day of school. Yumi had been right, the photo showed a girl with fear in her eyes even as she studied the same fear in others. But somehow Tsutako-san had been able to capture just the right angle or just the right light because, despite the fear in her eyes, it was still the best picture she had ever seen of herself.

Tsutako made a copy and gave it to her as a gift, no strings attached. This seemed to be a major concession on Tsutako's part. The _Lillian Kawaraban_, the school's newspaper, had already used a number of her photos in their first edition of the year. The rumor was that Tsutako was always paid for her pictures, but the rumor had failed to say exactly what that price was.

As she was flipping through the photos Tsutako had taken that first day as she had run around campus before homeroom, Yumi came across one that stopped her cold. She couldn't believe she went to the same school as anyone that beautiful. Even in the stillness of the photo, she could see the grace with which the girl would glide across the ground. The girl had blue-black hair almost to her waist that seemed to give off its own light. Her skin was the color of porcelain or new ivory and seemed softer than a newborn's. Her features were aristocratic and classically beautiful with full, rosy red lips, high cheekbones, and a straight, narrow perfectly shaped nose. But it was her eyes that most arrested her; they were the most beautiful shade of sapphire she had ever seen.

"That is the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, Sachiko Ogasawara," Tsutako said taking the photo from Yumi's trembling fingers. Her eyes tracked it as Tsutako held it up for inspection. "She is the petite soeur of Youko Mizuno, the Rosa Chinensis of the Yamayurikai. She's a second year in Pine class. It's said that her family is descended from nobility, a true princess, and her grandfather and father jointly run the Ogasawara Zaibatsu. Supposedly even MacArthur listened when her grandfather spoke."

"S-she's b-beautiful," Yumi stammered.

"She does have her charms," Tsutako commented looking at the picture with a slight frown, "but she is also rumored to be one of the coldest fish on campus with a real temper if you cross her. I hear she has mellowed a bit since she became Youko-sama's petite soeur, but she is still a very scary person."

"How can someone this beautiful be scary?" Yumi asked with a large amount of skepticism.

"Even the most beautiful roses have their thorns," Tsutako answered seriously. "You wouldn't the only member of the Sachiko-sama fan club. I sometimes think that half the school is secretly in love with her. Just be careful you don't get too close. Those thorns can pierce your heart as easily as your fingers."

It was one of the strangest conversations that Yumi could ever remember having, but she knew that Tsutako was trying to watch over her by giving her these of warning.

"Thank you, Tsutako-san," she said sincerely, "I will take your words to heart and, if I decide to join this fan club, I will remember to do so only from a safe distance," she finished with a smirk.

"Good girl," Tsutako said with an answering smile and patting Yumi on the head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the characters of MSGM. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno

Chapter 2

Yumi got her first look at the real Sachiko Ogasawara later that week as she and Katsura-san were walking through the Milk Hall at lunch. Yumi usually brought her lunch and ate in the classroom but due to certain circumstances (Miki had forgotten and Yumi had woken up too late that morning) she was in a position of having to buy her lunch. Katsura had agreed to walk with her to the Milk Hall so that she could pick up a luncheon bread and a drink, bringing her own lunch along so that they could enjoy it together. She heard the low voiced gossip long before she actually saw the girl.

"Isn't she beautiful . . ."

"I love her hair, I wonder . . ."

"Those eyes just look right through you . . ."

"Rosa Chinensis en Bouton . . ."

Yumi refused to allow her head to swivel like a top in search of the object of so many conversations. She had sworn to herself that she would act like a proper Lillian girl at all times. That meant walking slowly and gracefully, head held high and shoulders back with proper posture, and not reacting like a tweenie in the presence of some pop idol. She caught a glance of the object of everyone's conversations out of the corner of her eye, sitting at a table with a tallish, short haired blonde girl and . . . _was that her classmate Shimako-san_?

The lunch line had died down as everyone's attention had been diverted elsewhere and she was able to buy her lunch without any troubles. She and Katsura found a quiet table in a corner that still had a decent view of Sachiko-sama and her companions.

"What is Shimako-san doing with Sachiko-sama, and who is the other girl?" Yumi asked in a whisper.

"The other girl is Rei Hasekura," Katsura began explaining. "She is the petite soeur to Eriko Torii, the Rosa Foetida. I hear she is already the captain of the kendo club in only her second year. Some have started calling her the "Prince of Lillian" because of her boyish good looks. By the way, her own petite soeur is Yoshino Shimazu. She's a first-year over in the Chrysanthemum class and is also Rei-sama's cousin. As for why Shimako-san is with them, I thought you knew. Shimako-san was asked to be the petite soeur of Sei Sato, the Rosa Gigantea, so she is the new Rosa Gigantea en Bouton."

Yumi sighed. It seemed she was out of touch with what was going on around her. "I wish people would tell me these things," she pouted.

"If Yumi-san would spend more time socializing and less time with her nose in a book, she might hear some of the gossip," Tsutako said with a sarcastic smile as she joined the other two first years. "Yumi-chan, can you please scoot over a little to your left," she asked politely while raising her ever present camera to her eye. Yumi frowned at the photographer but slid over a bit and Tsutako followed, never once taking her eyes off of her targets. The camera's shutter started clicking softly.

"Tsutako-san may have been able to put it in a _slightly_ more polite way," Katsura said with a grimace, "but she is essentially correct. You need to start speaking to others in class, not just the two of us," she continued as Tsutako shrugged an apology but continued firing her weapon of choice.

"It is not that I don't try," Yumi complained, "it is just that I cannot seem to really get into their conversations. I do not have a boyfriend so I don't go on dates that I can brag about. I do not really read the latest magazines or watch a lot of TV, so I cannot speak knowledgably about any popular shows or actors. Face it, I lead a very boring life that no one wants to hear about," she said with resignation.

"What about books?" Tsutako asked, finally setting her camera down so that she could eat her lunch before it got too cold.

"Unless they are school books, I don't really have a whole lot of time to read them. About the only hobby I have is a small amount of knitting, and that is very catch-as-catch-can. I have been working on the same scarf now for over a year," Yumi replied before taking another bite of her bread.

"Well," Katsura sighed, "just keep trying or at least keep your ears open. It's been at least three days since Shimako-san became the Rosa Gigantea en Bouton and it's about the only thing the girls have been talking about, at least when Shimako-san isn't around to hear."

"I will try harder," she vowed, her eyes never straying far from Sachiko-sama. "She's even more beautiful than the picture you showed me Tsutako-san," Yumi ventured shyly.

"You mean Sachiko-sama? I must have over a hundred different photos of her on my hard-drive, in all different kinds of places and situations, and I can never seem to truly capture her. It's like there is something hidden, or some kind protective aura that she puts out that won't let me or the camera in. I don't think I've ever had this much trouble bagging a target." Tsutako's frustration came through clearly in her voice.

Katsura laughed at her friend. "Knowing you, Tsutako-san, it's only a matter of time."

"Maybe she's a kitsune," Yumi suggested with a giggle, "one that does not like to be photographed."

"Maybe you're both right," Tsutako laughed. "If she were a yokai, it might explain a few things; like how she can keep her uniform so perfect all the time."

"No," Yumi said wistfully, "she is simply a true princess; a princess with so much beauty, pride, and grace that no camera could ever truly capture her spirit."

"It almost sounds like Yumi-san is in love," Katsura giggled.

"Ehhhh?" Yumi squeaked as she started turning a very pretty shade of pink. Tsutako immediately raised her camera again and started snapping shots until Yumi covered her face and hung her head. Katsura's giggle turned into a full-fledged laugh at her friend's reaction. Yumi just couldn't keep her emotions off her expressive face.

"I'm sorry Yumi-san," Katsura laughed, "I don't mean to laugh at you, but your expression is so priceless."

"I am so happy that I can bring the joy of laughter into your life, Katsura-san," Yumi huffed when she had regained her composure. "How could I possibly love someone whom I have never even met?" _Nor am I ever likely to she thought privately._

Tsutako, still taking pictures of her friend every so often noticed the change in Yumi's expression immediately. She had gone from embarrassed to peeved to depressed in less than a minute and the depression had come on so fast it was incredible. Just what was it that had gone through her mind there at the end? Sachiko-sama may be impossible to read, but Yumi was an open book to anyone willing to pay attention.

Yumi was one of the sweetest, kindest, and most honest girls that Tsutako had ever met. If you spent any time at all with the girl, you would also find that she was actually very intelligent and thoughtful if she wasn't so self-deprecating. It was her total lack of self-esteem and self confidence that sometimes made you want to take her by the scruff of her neck and give her a good shake. Katsura and Tsutako had decided to take her under their wings, but it would probably take more than just the two of them to make any significant change in the pigtailed girl.

Yumi and Katsura had continued to argue over whether you could or could not fall in love with someone you had never met while Tsutako had been woolgathering. She had seen Yumi space out often enough, but up until now Tsutako herself had not been overly prone to such actions. It got in the way of taking her photos, so she refocused as Yumi put the conclusion to the argument.

"It does not matter, Katsura-san, your basic premise is flawed," she explained both rationally and with feeling. "You can admire, idolize, and even lust after someone without ever having met the person; but to be 'in love' with someone you have to know who they really are, their personality, their likes and dislikes, dreams and nightmares, their quirks and foibles, their fetishes and especially their faults. If you can know all this about someone and still want to be with that person every minute of every hour of every day, then you can say you are 'in love' with someone," she finished with a flourish.

"I bow to your greater wisdom, Yumi-sama," Katsura giggled as she put action to words and bowed low while still sitting in her chair. Yumi giggled right along with her when she realized how heavily she had been proselytizing. Tsutako clicked off a few more shots of a giggling Yumi (she really was the greatest model!) before she put her camera down.

"As insightful as all of this may be, if we don't hurry up we will be late for class," she told her friends as she started to quickly finish off her lunch. The other girls did the same and, within just a few minutes, the three were ready to head back to class.

Sachiko-sama, Rei-sama, and Shimako-san still seemed to be deep into discussions. She didn't know what came over her, but she positioned herself directly opposite Shimako-san and began to move her hands back and forth in front of her waist until she finally saw her classmate raise he eyes and notice her. Yumi pointed at her wristwatch. Shimako quickly glanced at her own watch and, with a brief word to her companions, gathered her things together while motioning for Yumi to wait.

"Thank you Yumi-san," she said quietly as she joined the other three. "I was so caught up in the discussion I had not noticed the time. If you had not done that I am sure I would have been late."

"Um, it was nothing Shimako-san, I just didn't want to take any chances," Yumi explained shyly.

"May I join you in walking back to class?" Shimako asked.

"Of course, of course," Tsutako said with a smile. "You are always welcome."

"Please join us," Katsura echoed while Yumi simply continued to smile shyly while she walked with her head down.

"What was that all about anyway?" Tsutako asked, "It looked like a fairly heavy discussion."

Shimako gave a small laugh, "Are you working for the editor of the _Lillian Kawaraban_ newspaper today Tsutako-san. No, it was not that 'heavy' a discussion although it was important. This Friday is the Welcome Ceremony when the Roses will be distributing Maria-sama medals to the first-year students and we needed to finalize a few details. Nothing earthshaking that would interest Minako-san."

"No, this is just my own curiosity getting the better of me," she laughed. "Oh, by the way, I have a few photos of you I would like to you take a look at and let me know if you would mind if I published them," she asked.

"Could you bring them by the Rose Mansion this afternoon? We have a meeting schedule for right after classes let out so I would not be able to take a look until after that."

"Tomorrow is fine," Tsutako said with a mild shudder. Even she found the thought of breaching the door of the Yamayurikai's stronghold daunting. "I'll bring them with me to class."

"That will be fine," Shimako responded with a slight bow of her head as they arrived at their classroom, "until then."

As the girls split up to take their seats, Shimako lightly touched Yumi's arm.

"Thank you again, Yumi-san," she said. "I really do appreciate your kindness."

"I-it was n-nothing Rosa Gigantea en Bouton," Yumi stammered, again looking at her feet.

"Please just call me 'Shimako', Yumi-san. I am still not used to the title and I would like to know that you would think of me as a friend."

"C-certainly S-Shimako-san," Yumi replied happily.

"Very good, and good day, Yumi-san," Shimako finished with a serene and gentle smile.

Yumi walked to her desk almost floating she was so happy. The absolutely beautiful, warm and kind Rosa Gigantea en Bouton, even if she was a classmate, had asked her to think of her as a friend. She was shocked at herself for doing what she did. There was no way she would normally have gone so far as to intervene in a Yamayurikai meeting. She had no idea what had come over her, but she was thrilled at the outcome. Today was one of the best days ever: She had lunch with her friends, was able to see Sachiko-sama in the flesh, and had been asked by Shimako-san to treat her as a friend. She wasn't sure how this day could ever be topped.

As she settled on her chair, Katsura-san turned around and looked at the glow coming from Yumi. Katsura heard a couple of clicks behind her and knew that Tsutako had gone back into photographer mode to capture this new look on Yumi's face.

"What was that all about Yumi-san," she asked, "what did Shimako-san say?"

"She wanted to thank me again. Then she said asked me to think of her as a friend," Yumi sighed.

"Yeah, that's Shimako-san alright," Katsura said flippantly, "she is everyone's friend. I don't know anyone that she doesn't like."

It was only when she saw the light go out of Yumi's eyes that she realized what she was saying and how it would sound.

"You are right Katsura-san. She does like everyone. She probably tells everyone the same thing," Yumi said softly as she started digging around in her bag for the next class' books, head down so no one could see the tears as they began to form. She grabbed a handkerchief from her bag, wiped her eyes surreptitiously and quietly blew her nose. By the time she raised her head again she wore a big smile for her friend. The only problem was that it no longer reached her eyes.

Katsura couldn't say a word. If she tried to take it back, or tried to explain, it would only make Yumi feel even worse. She hated herself for being so thoughtless. All she had done was to hurt the one girl, the one friend that would do _anything_ if she thought it might make someone else happy; and she had just reduced her to tears.

_Some friend I am_. She turned around to see Tsutako looking at her questioningly, her concern for Yumi plain on her face. Katsura shook her head and cradled her face in her hands. Was there any way to fix this? She didn't know, but she was sure going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own the characters of MSGM. All such honors go to Oyuki Konno.

Chapter 3

Yumi allowed the smile to fall from her face as soon as she got on the bus headed for home. Of course it was egotistical of her to even think that Shimako-san actually wanted to be her friend. She was surprised that she had allowed herself to believe it might be true even for a moment. That wasn't like her; she usually knew better. Maybe her impossible friendship with Katsura-san and Tsutako-san had led her to believe that it was possible for someone else, someone like Shimako-san, might also believe she was worth being friends with. Being friendly, that was acceptable, that was possible. Being a _real_ friend . . .

It never happened to girls like her.

She was Rosa Gigantea en Bouton. Yes, she was a classmate, but she had risen so much higher than Yumi ever could. She was on a par with "The Princess", Sachiko-sama. Well, it was easy to move on. She would simply act like she always had. She hadn't spoken much to Shimako-san since class started, so she saw no reason to change that. Most of the girls in class had spoken to her at one point or another, and she had spoken to them. They had been "friendly" with each other, but nothing more than that. At least Katsura-san and Tsutako-san seemed to like her, even willing to spend some time with her. That's more than she could ask for.

The bus rolled to a slow stop at the corner just down from her house. She got off the bus, remembering to thank the driver for his hard work, and walked slowly towards her home. Tsutako-san and Katsura-san would be at their club activities after classes leaving Yumi to head home as always. Katsura-san had joined the tennis club and seemed to be really enjoying herself. Yumi needed that extra time to study after finishing her homework so that she would be sure to get decent grades. Her family was paying for her high school education and she owed it to them to work as hard as she could so that her grades properly reflected her gratitude.

"I'm home," she called out, taking off her outdoor shoes and putting on her slippers.

"Yumi-chan, welcome home," her mother Miki called from the kitchen. "How was school today?" she asked as she came into the family room wiping her hands. There was a bit of flour on her cheek so Yumi knew she was baking again.

"Cookies or brownies," Yumi asked her with a grin as she put her coat away and grabbed her book bag planning to head upstairs to her room.

"Chocolate cake," her mother answered with a smirk, "Yumi-chan's favorite; with butter-cream frosting."

Yumi grinned and gave her mother a big hug, "Thanks mom. It sounds wonderful. I'm sure it will be the highlight of the day."

Miki's smile slipped a bit at her daughter's words and in spite of her grin. She realized that Yumi had never answered her question. "Are you sure everything is alright," she asked.

"Of course mom. Everything is fine. I'm just going to head up and start my homework. I have a quiz coming up in English and I want to study my vocabulary words," she explained as she grabbed her things and headed up the stairs.

"Don't be afraid to ask if I can help in any way, Yumi-chan," her mother called after her. Yumi just waved and continued up the stairs. Miki heard the door to her bedroom shut and her music start up as she turned on her CD.

"Oh, Yumi," she sighed.

Yumi cut her music on and turned the volume up. Her brother Yuuki should be home soon since Hanadera let out around the same time as Lillian but was a little further away. She didn't want to be disturbed and he knew that she wanted to be left alone if her music was up. She knelt down and pulled out her usual music selection when she was in this type of mood: Carol King, James Taylor, Avril Lavigne, and Rascal Flatts; two oldies and two relative newcomers. While you would think that she would want to hear upbeat music, she tended to feed her depression rather than fight it. Her theory was "someone else is always worse off than you are, so cheer up!"

She even knew it to be true but, then again, she _was_ only sixteen.

Yumi flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. As the tears she had been holding inside were finally released she muffled her quiet sobs with the pillow. She had long ago learned how to cry quietly so that others in her family were not disturbed.

Or so she thought. Yuuki stood outside her door listening to his sister crying once again. It was worthless to try to console her. She wouldn't talk about what it was that was hurting her and the number of things that it could be was endless. It wasn't that he didn't care; he loved his sister dearly and would do anything for her, but she would just put on her fake smile and tell him that nothing was wrong then change the subject. She had become a master of the art.

He had his own problems these days as well. The president of the student council, Suguru Kashiwagi, a tall and dark haired third-year had decided to latch onto him, constantly teasing him and throwing his arms around him. The second week of school wasn't even over and he had been dragged into the dealings of the Hanadera Student Council, like he didn't have enough to do just with his own studies. However, the real problem was that he really liked the overly affectionate sempai. If he hadn't, he would have simply told the guy to leave him alone. It was embarrassing, but fun as well. Talk about confusing!

He wondered for a minute if telling Yumi about his own situation would help raise her spirits, but decided against it. Yuuki having a handsome third-year interested in being his friend was probably just the opposite of what she needed to hear. He knew she had trouble making friends and had a bad habit of sabotaging the few relationships she did have just so that she wouldn't feel so bad when they eventually fell apart. She wouldn't actively agitate, she would just gradually reduce the amount of time she spent with her friends so that one day they would wake up and realize that they hadn't spent any time with her in quite a while and wonder what had happened. Or some simple misunderstanding would escalate or remain unresolved and the two would simply drift apart.

He turned away from his sister's door with a sigh. If she could build up just the tiniest amount of self confidence he was sure that this cycle would end. It was time to reopen "Operation Yumi" and once again point out all of her good points and achievements, quietly and unobtrusively so that she didn't catch on, but emphatically enough so that she took notice and maybe, just maybe, would start thinking of herself as something other than "a nobody."

Yuuki squared his shoulders and marched into his own room. He had lists to write and plans to make, in addition to his own homework. Kashiwagi-sama's face popped into his mind. Was there maybe some way he could help? Nah, he was too narcissistic for anything like that.

When Yumi entered her classroom the next morning she noticed that Tsutako-san was standing by Shimako-san's desk and they were pouring over a bunch of photos, separating them out into two piles. _That's right; they were going to decide which ones Tsutako-san could publish and which ones she couldn't._ One pile was already significantly taller than the other. Yumi wondered which pile was which.

She hung her coat up in her locker in the back of the room and headed for her desk. As she approached she noticed a white envelope sitting precisely in the center of her desk. She put her books away and picked up the envelope. It wasn't sealed and she tentatively lifted the flap and peered in to see the contents.

With a "yeep" of shock she gently removed the bundle of color photos and started going through them slowly, savoring each and every miraculous shot. It seemed that they were all of Sachiko-sama. Tsutako said that she had hundreds of them, and it looked like here was a hefty percentage. The photographer had said that she was unhappy with them, but Yumi could see no problems herself. Sachiko-sama looked like an angel with her long, blue-black hair flowing down her back, or blowing in a gentle wind. Her eyes were the purest sapphire blue and sparkled in the sunlight or glowed with her own inner fire in the shadows. Even in a photo of the second-year student having an argument with someone, she looked to Yumi more like the Archangel Michael descended from heaven than an angry seventeen year old girl.

"So, do you like your present?" a voice asked from above her. She tore her eyes from the photos to look up and see Tsutako-san grinning at her, her head tilted slightly to the side and her frameless glasses glinting in the morning sunlight. There was a hint of mischief in her eyes that Yumi couldn't guess at, but it didn't matter as her question finally sunk in.

"P-p-present?" she stuttered. "You mean I can have these? Did you get Sachiko-sama's permission?"

"Since I'm not publishing them, only giving them to you as a present, than I don't need her permission as long as you promise not to publish them yourself," the girl replied, "and yes, I mean that you can have them. But they're not all just of Sachiko-sama," she continued with a smirk as she pulled out a few from the bottom of the stack and spread them out on Yumi's desk.

There in front of her were pictures of Yumi herself, all candid shots in various locations and situations, all beautifully composed and all showing Yumi better than she had ever seen herself.

"How . . . when . . . but . . ." she couldn't get the words out of her throat, but Tsutako seemed to understand.

"I like to think that I have a guardian angel as a muse," she replied with a slightly serious note. "There are times when I just happen to be in the perfect place at the perfect time to get the most incredible shots. Other times I just get a sudden feeling and start shooting whatever is interesting; and at other times its like all of my artistic senses and warning bells are clamoring at me to get my attention and telling me exactly what to do and where to go. I can't explain it, so I just go with it and listen to my muse. She has never failed me yet."

"T-These are all beautiful Tsutako-san. I don't know how you make me look like that, but these are the best pictures I have ever seen of myself, but . . . why me? Why am I in so many of your pictures?"

"Yumi-san, if you haven't figured it out, you and Sachiko-sama are my absolute favorite subjects. Sachiko-sama because she is so beautiful and yet still so much of a challenge! I meant it when I told you yesterday that I am not really happy with any of these. There is still something missing, something hidden, that I can't seem to get through, but I will keep trying. As for you, my darling church mouse," she giggled and patted Yumi on the head earning her a matching squeak of surprise, "you are pretty darn cute yourself, and the expressions on your face are a true reflection of your inner self. You don't hide anything.

"Actually, I doubt that you even _could_ hide anything, even if you think you can; and those expressions of yours range from beautiful, to angelic, to hilarious, to heartbreaking. It's like I can see all of life in your eyes and it's breathtaking."

Yumi blushed crimson at these words, "I do not know if I should take any of that as a compliment," she said to her friend.

"They are all compliments Yumi-san. You are so wonderful; you just don't or can't see it. But believe me, others do and they love you for it," she finished with conviction.

Yumi dropped her head so Tsutako wouldn't see the moisture forming in her eyes. She pretended to look at the photos again, but suddenly felt a pair of arms gently enfolding her from behind. She didn't think, she just leaned into that warm embrace and laid her head on one of the arms. "You _are_ loved Yumi-san," she heard Tsutako-san whisper in her ear, "Don't you ever believe differently."

Shimako watched the scene from her desk across the room. Her face never revealed more than the usual serene smile and quiet happiness that she always showed the world. Inside, however, she was cheering her head off, blowing horns and dancing with joy. Tsutako-san had more than just a talent for photography; she also had a talent for knowing exactly what was needed to be done and to be said. Shimako envied her for that talent and wished she had could do more herself for Yumi-san. She had her hands full with the Yamayurikai and her new grand soeur, Sei-sama, and later today was the Welcome Ceremony.

_It's too bad that Tsutako-san can't take Yumi as her petite soeur_, Shimako thought, _but maybe just being her friend will be enough._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own MSGM. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno and her publishers.

Chapter 4

Yumi took her seat in the school chapel as the other first-year students continued to enter and find their own places. Seating was by class and student number so she didn't have the benefit of having either Tsutako-san or Katsura-san sitting beside her. The girls on either side were friendly enough, speaking in low voices of their excitement in receiving their Maria-sama medals from the three Roses of the Yamayurikai.

Yumi nodded and smiled in the right places but otherwise didn't really enter into the conversation. She knew the girls' names but did not know if they remembered her own. She didn't want to put them on the spot if they had forgotten. The girls mostly talked around her rather than to her, including her in their conversation primarily due to her being stuck between them. She sat back in her chair and silently looked around the small house of worship.

It was of a simple design without any of the usual gold or silver accoutrements that you typically expected in a Catholic church. The predominant feature was a stained glass window located high in the wall behind the low, marble topped alter; a beautiful depiction of Madonna and child. The sunlight streaming in through the multi-hued panes of glass threw shards of colored light around the interior of the structure like works of modern art while the gloss of the dark mahogany wood shone with a brilliance that was proof of the dedication and love that was lavished upon it by those that held it in their care.

It was the first time she had been inside the chapel and she fell in love at first sight. The warmth and peace that permeated the old building enfolded her within its loving embrace like a mother to a child. It was perfect. She closed her eyes and simply basked in the pleasant feelings.

The chattering stopped abruptly as the door to the Sacristy opened and six beautiful girls emerged. She recognized Shimako, Rei, and Sachiko easily as they entered first only to be followed by the three Roses themselves. Yumi gave them each a brief glance before she returned her gaze back to the one girl that, in her mind, outshone all the rest: Sachiko Ogasawara, the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. The girl made her way gracefully across the floor and sat down at the small organ, straightening her skirt and pulling her hair behind her so that it did not get in her way. She took a small breath, closed her eyes, and placed her long fingered hands on the keys. The soft strains of Gounod's "Ave Maria" wafted through the vaulted ceiling. Yumi could almost see the individual notes as they twinkled like ice crystals in a bright winter sun.

She allowed her body to drink in the music like a parched flower finally gifted with the heavenly blessings of a rain shower. Sachiko-sama's left hand played the piano part while her right hand played the part of the cello. It was a classical and elegant arrangement that was a perfect match to the accomplished performer. Sachiko reprised the song from the beginning as the girls from each class were called forward to receive their medallions. The girl to Yumi's right had to nudge her to get her attention to the fact that their class had been called.

As she edged forward in the line to receive her necklace from the current Rosa Chinensis, Youko Mizuno, half of Yumi's attention was still on The Princess performing to her right. The two other lines of girls from her class intervened, occasionally blocking her view, but the music itself continued to flow through her.

"May Maria-sama bless you and keep you," she heard the low voice speaking in front of her, as the girl just before her received her welcome gift. Yumi straightened her back and stepped forward. She couldn't meet the Rosa Chinensis' eyes, but lowered her head and gave a shy smile as she felt the necklace lowered over her head. "May Maria-sama bless you and keep you," she heard the voice repeat, this time for her. She wondered if this was anything like receiving a rosary from someone wanting you to be her petite soeur. Whether it was or not, Yumi decided that she would treat it as such.

"Thank you very much, Rosa Chinensis. I will cherish it always," she whispered as she turned away to allow the next girl in line to approach.

"You are very welcome," she heard in a more lively voice behind her. She turned briefly to see that the Rosa Chinensis was watching her, looking her over. There was a slight smile on her face and a glint in her eyes that almost matched the light in Sachiko-sama's eyes. Yumi got the distinct impression that the eyes of Youko-sama missed almost nothing. It was like she could look into your heart and measure your worth with a glance. Yumi shivered a bit under that gaze but saw no hint of derision in Youko-sama's eyes, only love and concern. Yumi bowed her thanks again and turned to return to her seat, her heart fluttering in her breast like a caged bird.

What had just happened? It was like she had been weighed and measured . . . and _not_ found wanting. It was a thrilling feeling. Maybe . . . just maybe?

She gathered with Katsura-san and Tsutako-san outside the chapel and they began the slow walk back to their classroom for the brief list of announcements before they were released for the day.

"So tell us Yumi-san, what did you and the Rosa Chinensis talk about. You two sure looked chummy up there," Katsura teased her friend.

"I just thanked her and she said I was welcome; that is all Katsura-san. Please do not make more of it than what it was," she said mock seriously deciding to go with the teasing atmosphere.

Katsura made a full curtsy and bowed her head, "Please pardon my temerity Ojou-sama. Can you ever forgive this worthless one?"

"It is the responsibility of those with power to care for those without," Yumi pontificated with a theatrical wave of her hand as if placing a blessing on Katsura-san.

"'Noblesse-oblige'", Tsutako-san said, identifying the phrase that Yumi's words implied, "I'm impressed Yumi-san. I thought your grades in French were only so-so," she said, continuing the performance.

"Please Tsutako-san. One must not spend one's time only in idle pursuits," Yumi spouted out just before she finally broke out in giggles.

Katsura and Tsutako joined in the general laughter.

"In all seriousness Yumi-san, the Rosa Chinensis was giving you the once over all the way back to your seat. Are you sure you didn't say something to tick her off," Tsutako asked as the giggles and chuckles finally slowed down.

"As I said, I simply thanked her for the medallion and told her I would cherish it. That's all, nothing spectacular or noteworthy," Yumi replied thoughtfully. "She watched me all the way back to my seat? I thought there were others waiting behind me. I hope I didn't cause a delay or a stir."

"Oh, she kept up her end, handing out the medals and saying the blessing," Tsutako explained, "It was just her eyes that followed you. It was probably nothing. I know that all I did was say 'thank you'. I think that's about all anyone said. Your saying that you would 'cherish it' was probably enough to single you out a bit, even if it was only as being more courteous than the rest of us."

"Still, I hope I did not cause her any trouble," Yumi worried.

"I'm sure you didn't Yumi-san," Katsura said, giving her friend a quick hug.

"If you say so," Yumi said cautiously, still a little worried.

"Sometimes you think too much Yumi-san," Katsura chided her and started to tickle her friend to get her mind back into a proper frame.

"K-Katsura-san," Yumi cried between bouts of laugher, "please! This is so un-ladylike!"

Katsura finally relented when she saw the smile return to Yumi's face.

"Come on you two, we're going to be late," Tsutako giggled. She had gotten some more wonderful shots of Yumi-chan to add to her collection. The photos she had taken of the Welcome Ceremony would grace the pages of the school newspaper early next week once she had gotten the appropriate permissions from her targets. She would let Minako-san get those of the Yamayurikai. Tsutako still thought they were a bit scary.

The three made a quick prayer to Maria-sama as they passed the statue and moved out smartly towards their classroom.

For Yumi it had been another wonderful day. She had spent time with her friends, been able to see her idol, Sachiko-sama, and listen to her play such wonderful music, and had received a gift from the hands of the Rosa Chinensis. She pulled the Maria-sama medallion out from the neck of her uniform and held it reverently in her hands as she looked at it. She had not really paid much attention to the medallion itself after she had received it; simply tucked it into the neckline of her uniform. Now she really looked at it and found it even more beautiful than she had imagined.

It was a stamping of the Miraculous Medal wrought in silver with a fine edging of gold. She could see no imperfections in the quality of the design, manufacture, or of the material. The rope chain was of sterling silver with a lobster clasp. The entire piece was exquisite; nicer than any other piece of jewelry she owned.

She really _would_ cherish it for the rest of her days.

When the teacher released them from classes later that morning, Yumi decided to walk around the campus for a while before heading home. Katsura-san had rushed off to her tennis club while Tsutako-san had put her camera around her neck and waved good-bye with a cheeky grin. She was off to take photos of the various sports clubs in their practices before printing out her photos from the welcome ceremony. She especially wanted to stop by the kendo club and try to get some pictures of Rei-sama in her kendo uniform.

Yumi just wandered wherever her feet happened to take her. She looked up at the clear blue sky. She looked around her at the grass slowly coming back to life after its long winter slumber. She stopped to admire a mixed bed of tulips, lilies, and hyacinth. She tilted her head as she listened to the call of a Bush Warbler. She was enjoying the relative warmth of the day; a day she did not want to end just yet. She turned around and noticed that she had meandered all the way back to the chapel. She remembered the feeling of peace and warmth that had surrounded her earlier and she wanted to feel that again.

Yumi walked over to the chapel doors and quietly opened them. She did not want to disturb anyone so she took a quick glance before she quickly slipped inside and closed the doors behind her. Although empty now, she could still feel the presence of all the girls of Lillian that had passed through these doors. It was a welcoming feeling, a sense of belonging and love. The Madonna smiled down at her from the stained glass window above, once again offering her the bliss of her peace.

Yumi walked up the center aisle and genuflected at the altar rail before moving to her right towards the small organ. She hesitated briefly before gently running her fingers over the smooth wood of the relatively modern instrument. The chapel itself was probably as old as the school, but the organ was of a slightly newer design. She could see the ivory levers inset above the keyboard that would allow the performer to change the sound to be produced; piano, violin, cello, trumpet, oboe – an entire orchestra of voices available to the player.

She slowly sat on the bench, in the exact same spot where Sachiko-sama had sat earlier in the day. She imagined she could still feel the warmth in the wooden bench seat and blushed at her thoughts. She looked over the switches and found the power as well as the volume. She turned the organ on and listened as the old tubes warmed up. She set the volume to its lowest setting and cautiously touched a key. The note was just barely audible but still seemed to fill the space around her, perfect for her intended use.

Yumi had put in what seemed like thousands of hours of practice at the upright piano in her home, from early elementary school to her first year in middle school. She had given it up when her talent had hit a plateau and she no longer progressed above a certain level. One of the pieces she had practiced was the same as had been played earlier on this very instrument: Gounod's "Ave Maria". She let her left hand begin the piece, slowly but with a measure of confidence she had not felt in a long time. Her right hand joined in with the cello part at precisely the right moment, bringing forth the melody in its simple yet elegant form.

Yumi closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift with the music, letting the memory in her fingers continue to play while her mind conjured the vision of wonder she had witnessed earlier. Sachiko-sama had sat at this very instrument, playing this very song, her body gently swaying, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. Like Yumi, she had allowed the song to take her over while she simply enjoyed the music being produced. She played the piece through once and, without allowing a break, began again just as Sachiko-sama had done. The lyrics, when she heard them begin, seemed as natural as the blooming spring outside.

_Ave Maria, gratia plena,_

_Dominus, tecum,_

_benedicta tu in mulieribus_

_et benedictus fructus ventris tui Jesus_

_Sancta Maria, Sancta Maria_

_Maria, ora pro nobis nobis peccatoribus,_

_nunc et in hora mortis nostrae._

_Amen, Amen_

When the song came to an end, Yumi allowed her fingers to still, the music fading gently away into the vaulted ceiling above her. She slowly opened her eyes, the contentment still filling her entire being. She glanced to her left and, for the first time, noticed the serene, angelic faced girl standing in front of the altar rail, hands clasped before her sternum, her eyes closed and a look on her face that, if Yumi had been able to look in a mirror while she played, she would have easily recognized.

It didn't even surprise Yumi that she was there. Her unconscious mind had understood and accepted that someone else had joined in the music. Where she would normally have been embarrassed and gone running from the room, she sat quietly and waited for the beautiful girl with the long, brown, wavy hair to open her eyes and return her gaze.

"Good day Shimako-san, you have a wonderful voice," Yumi greeted the newcomer.

"Good day Yumi-san, and you play nicely as well. I did not know that you played," she said as she moved from the altar rail and headed gracefully to her classmate.

Yumi moved over on the bench allowing Shimako to join her. "I learned a long time ago, but gave it up when I stopped getting any better. How about you? Did you learn to sing in a church choir?"

"Something like that," Shimako replied cryptically with just a hint of mischief in her eyes, "I have been singing since I was a very young girl. I do enjoy singing church hymns and 'Ave Maria' is one of my favorites. I also love 'Amazing Grace'. Do you know how to play that one, Yumi-san?"

Yumi turned back towards the organ, flipped a few instrument selection keys, and once again set her fingers on the keys. Closing her eyes once again, she began to play. The soft sound of a clear and vibrant trumpet sang out from the organ. Shimako's voice entered after the first stanza. Yumi opened her eyes when she heard the music's sound getting louder. Shimako was slowly turning up the volume. Yumi smiled and, at the end of the next verse, flipped a dozen more selection keys. The strains of a small orchestra joined the sole trumpet that continued playing the melody while the rest of the instruments played the harmonies. Shimako's eyes lit up and she turned to Yumi in wonder as she continued to sing. The two performed the song all the way through. Yumi played one last series of verses as an instrumental; slowly reducing the number of instruments until just the one, solo trumpet once again took them to the finish.

She breathed a sigh of release as she took her fingers from the keys and allowed her head to drop to her chest. It had been so long since she had ever played like that it had tired her out more than she thought. But she had to smile as Shimako put her arms around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug.

"That was wonderful Yumi-san. Thank you. You are much better than you think you are. I don't know if Sachiko-sama herself could have done any better; and bringing in the other instruments, and then letting them fade away again, it was magical. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome Shimako-san," she replied. She could feel her ears and cheeks warming as she blushed under Shimako's words of praise. "It is the least I could do to repay you for the gift you and the rest of the Yamayurikai gave to me today," she finished as she pulled the Miraculous Medal from with the neckline of her uniform and held it in the palm of her hand.

"What brought you back here this afternoon Shimako-san? Did you forget something?" Yumi asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh my! I completely forgot when I heard you playing. Sachiko-sama left her sheet music in the Sacristy and I came back to retrieve it for her. We have a meeting shortly that she had more to prepare for than I did so I offered my services. However, I had better be returning.

"Thank you again Yumi-san. I thoroughly enjoyed your music. Please, continue to play. You really are much better than you think you are," she said rising from the bench and heading back towards the door to the Sacristy. Yumi watched as she genuflected before the altar and continued on. Shimako turned and gave her one last smile before she exited and pulled the door closed behind her.

Yumi just smiled. Yes, it really had been a wonderful day, the thought.

Yumi went home that evening and, for almost the first time in two years, sat down at the old upright piano and began to play. Her parents and brother, hearing the sound of music once again flowing through their home, smiled. They had no idea what had caused this change in Yumi, but they welcomed it for what it was and what it could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It looked like the next day was also going to be starting off well, Yumi thought as she approached the statue of Maria-sama only to find the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton there before her, head bowed in prayer. Yumi waited until Sachiko-sama was finished with her prayer before moving forward herself. She watched the tall girl's long black hair sway gently as she walked slowly away. Sachiko-sama never ran, never moved swiftly, and only walked with that stately air that had become so much her hallmark. Girls would say "Good day Rosa Chinensis en Bouton" as Sachiko walked along the cobbled path. Rarely did she do more than nod an acknowledgement as she passed, barely turning her head to the left or right in the appropriate direction. Yumi couldn't see her face from behind, but she believed that Sachiko must have withheld her smile as well as her voice based on the looks that followed in her wake.

Yumi would never have the nerve to greet her in such a manner. She was happy to simply watch from afar, dazzled by the beauty of the rose, but making sure she stayed away from the thorns that Tsutako had warned her about. She didn't understand how the others could pout or become upset. They had received an acknowledgement of their presence and their greeting from The Princess of Lillian. What more could they ask for? What more did they want? Did they expect that by just saying "hello" they would suddenly be asked to become her petite soeur?

Yumi was actually surprised when she had found out that Sachiko-sama did not already have a petite soeur. She certainly could have had her pick of any of the unattached girls in the school. Her standards were sure to be higher than most, but certainly there had to be someone that had already caught her eye.

Entering the education building she moved to the left toward her shoe locker while Sachiko continued to her own. Yumi switched from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes while she listened to the continued greetings from further down the lockers. Sachiko must have been continuing her silent nods since she never heard a voice replying. It reminded her that she had never actually heard Sachiko speak. She had been too far away when she had seen her in the Milk Hall to hear her. She wondered what her voice was like. She probably had the voice of an angel.

She headed off to her classroom listening to the continued greetings going on behind her. In a way she was beginning to feel sorry for Sachiko-sama. _Her fan club is certainly noisy_, she giggled.

As the weather slowly warmed up Yumi, Katsura, and Tsutako took to eating their lunches outside on the lawn. Of course Tsutako brought her camera along and the other two girls had to constantly remind her to eat rather than taking photos. Yumi did get to see Sachiko-sama almost every day as she headed to the Rose Mansion for one lunch meeting or another. She noticed that there were certain members of the Sachiko Fan Club that would follow her on her daily trips to and from the Rose Mansion. Once she even witnessed one that had obviously mussed up her uniform on purpose just to get Sachiko's attention. It seemed that Sachiko had a _thing_ about proper dress. Yumi had heard her voice that time as she berated the girl for her slovenly appearance. It was hard to tell whether her voice was angelic or not as she harangued the stupid girl, but Yumi still thought it sounded wonderful even if it was a bit scary.

Tsutako got some wonderful pictures that day.

Things had definitely gotten better for Yumi. She had taken Katsura-san's words to heart and had begun to try to "socialize" more with the other girls in her class. Oh, it wasn't more than a few words here or there, a greeting in the morning or a "good day" at the end of class, a funny story about her last summer vacation, still not much in the way of anything really personal (since her life was still as boring as usual), but certainly more than she had. She offered to help out whenever someone needed a hand or had to switch cleaning duties for the day. She still couldn't call the other girls in class more than acquaintances, but at least she was interacting more than she ever had in the past. At least she didn't feel like as much of an outsider.

And then one day Katsura-san became the petite soeur to one of the older girls in the tennis club. She proudly showed her new rosary to Yumi and Tsutako in class the next day. The girls properly "oohed" and "aahed" and congratulated her.

"How about you Tsutako-san," Yumi asked her friend, "do you ever want to become someone's petite soeur?"

"Not me," Tsutako said almost with a hint of pride, "between school work, my duties with the photography club, and building my own portfolio, I don't think I would have the time to just spend it lollygagging around with an onee-sama."

"What if it were someone in the photography club?" Katsura-san asked.

"They are a lot like I am," Tsutako answered slowly, giving it some thought, "they have their own school work and club duties and their own portfolios to build or fill out. We are all hoping to make it as professionals one day and doing it right just takes time. Please don't get me wrong; I love the rest of the club members, and there might even be one or two that I wouldn't have minded becoming closer to, but I think we're happy just being friends right now. Who knows, sometime in the future we may be rivals for the same job. I would hate to have to see my onee-sama as a rival for something I really wanted. Do you see what I mean?"

Both girls nodded in understanding. It wasn't as bad for Katsura-san since the whole idea of the tennis club was to learn to play at the highest level possible and playing against friends, or your onee-sama, was more natural. Katsura knew that if she ever had her own petite soeur she would want to teach that girl not only how to play better, but to ultimately surpass her.

Yumi, on the other hand, had no thoughts about becoming someone's petite soeur.

"Why the heck not!" Tsutako asked her point blank. "You're cute, friendly, sweet, kind, willing to bend over backwards to help out a stranger, let alone a friend, and you're honest to a fault. Any sempai should be thrilled to have you as their petite soeur. I know that if I _had_ to choose a petite soeur, and if it were allowed, I would certainly snap you up without a second thought!" she huffed while Katsura-san was nodding her head frantically in agreement.

Yumi blushed and shook her head at these undeserved words of praise. "I just do not see myself that way," Yumi replied shyly. "I see a soeur relationship as one that should be a two-way street; with both parties giving and receiving something special to one another. I just do not have that much to offer to anyone," she finished softly.

Katsura and Tsutako looked at each other. Yumi had come a long way from where she had been at the first of the year, but she still obviously had a long way to go as well.

Tsutako sighed. "You just don't know how truly special you are Yumi-san," she said and put her arms around the shorter girl. "Remember what I told you, you dunce. You _are_ loved," she whispered, "and what I was saying before is just the tip of the iceberg of _why_ you are loved."

Yumi blushed again, moisture in her eyes as she nodded and laid her head against Tsutako's breast. She felt arms enfolding her from the back as Katsura-san embraced her from behind, the two making a 'Yumi sandwich.' Katsura gently kissed the back of her head, "Tsutako-san would have to fight me for the honor of being your grande soeur Yumi-san," she said quietly. The tears, when they came, were not tears of pain, but tears of happiness that she could have two such dear friends that cared so much about her. She couldn't necessarily agree with them, but she loved the fact that they would say such things about her.

"Thank you. Thank you both," she whispered, turning in their arms so that she could get one arm around each of them. She couldn't say that she didn't deserve such friends; it would just start everything over again. So she thanked them, from the bottom of her heart, and thanked Maria-sama for giving her such joy.

Mid-terms came and went. Yumi spent most afternoons after class studying in the library where she had access to reference books that she didn't have available at home. Katsura and Tsutako joined her on days when they didn't have club activities and the three would help each other in the classes they weren't as strong in. Yumi ended up being the greatest help since her grades were the best across most courses. She still needed help with her English, but for the most part it was Yumi giving impromptu lessons to the other two, which was fine with her since it helped her prepare as well.

Surprisingly enough, Sachiko-sama was also a frequent visitor to the library reading room as well. Yumi could see her at a table across the room, studying by herself most days but some days Rei-sama would join her. Yumi had been seeing more and more of Sachiko-sama around campus. It seemed that wherever she went, Sachiko was either their already or would turn up shortly thereafter. It gave Yumi an opportunity to watch and study her idol more closely. Even from afar she was able to learn much from the older girl. Her grace and poise were things that Yumi was sure she would never be able to emulate, but her pride in her own accomplishments and her self confidence was something that Yumi tried to aspire to.

Yumi knew that she was still so far below Sachiko that she would never rise to even half her level, but she also knew that she should have pride in her own abilities and in who she was. She knew that someone out there would eventually find her worthy of their love, just for being herself, even if it wasn't someone like Sachiko-sama. Between Tsutako, Katsura, and even Yuuki, she had learned that she did have something to offer someone, whether as a friend or . . . _or maybe even as a petite soeur?_

She shook her head. That was still something she wasn't sure she could ever hope for, but if it were ever to happen she wanted the person to want her for who she was and what she had to offer.

Yumi heard the soft clicking of a camera shutter and sighed in resignation.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Tsutako-san," she called.

Tsutako came wandering up over the low rise of a nearby ridge, laughing at being caught out. "You are getting very observant Yumi-san. Most people would never have known I was there, let alone taking their photo. So what was that expression just now? That was a new one."

"Never you mind Tsutako-san. I just had some things on my mind, nothing special," Yumi replied with a smile for her friend. She had been studying on the lawn outside the education building in her favorite spot and enjoying the early summer sunshine. Katsura-san was off at her tennis club and she had thought Tsutako was at the photography club.

"What brings you here Tsutako-san?" she asked, "I thought you had club activities today."

"Nope, just like you I'm simply enjoying the day and taking the opportunity to capture some exciting expressions from my favorite target," she giggled, sitting down beside Yumi.

"I thought the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton was your favorite target," Yumi said with a frown, "How did I suddenly get moved up a spot?"

"Since you're here and she isn't," the bespectacled photographer replied with a grin.

"What do you mean? She is right over there," Yumi said, pointing across the lawn towards a small copse of trees.

Tsutako followed Yumi's finger and, sure enough, there was the usual object of her camera's desires, Sachiko Ogasawara. Putting the viewfinder to her eye she focused the telephoto lens and brought the image of Sachiko-sama closer. She was sitting on a bench, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and reading a text book preparing for the end of semester finals, just like Yumi-san.

"When did she get here?" Tsutako asked with a thoughtful expression, "I didn't see her when I passed by earlier."

"Just a few minutes after I did," Yumi replied, "I saw her arrive with a few members of the Sachiko-sama Fan Club trailing behind. She turned and said a few words to them, they bowed briefly and then they left. She's been sitting there ever since."

"You know Yumi-san, interestingly enough, I think I could probably find Sachiko-sama these days just by following you around," she ventured with a serious look. "There is something to be said for the theory that two people, destined to be together, will eventually find each other."

"Now who is dreaming," Yumi huffed in annoyance. "If I happen to see Sachiko-sama sometime during the day I consider it a bonus. I do not search her out nor, I am sure, does she even know I exist, let alone search me out. There _are_ such things as coincidences and, in a school setting with a limited amount of open space it is not uncommon for two people to run into each other every so often."

"So you say, but I think I might like to experiment with this," Tsutako said with a grin, "my muse is kicking up a storm."

"Well tell your muse to settle down and face reality," Yumi said sternly, becoming aggravated.

"Ok, ok, I give," the photographer laughed raising her hands in surrender, "please don't get mad at me. It was just a thought."

Yumi sighed and gave her friend a small smile. "I am not angry Tsutako-san. It is just . . . Sachiko-sama is not someone that I am willing to tease about."

"I understand," Tsutako said with feeling. _But that doesn't mean that I won't try the experiment just to see what happens_, she thought to herself.

So it was that one morning shortly after the end of summer vacation Tsutako happened to be following behind Yumi as she prayed to the statue of Maria-sama. The young pig-tailed, brown haired girl with deep brown colored eyes was just turning away when Tsutako heard a familiar voice say "Wait". She quickly raised her camera and began taking shots as the taller girl with waist length blue-black hair and eyes the color of sapphires, looking like a princess, began to gently fix the collar and scarf of the smaller girl.

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for joining me on this little journey. I thoroughly enjoyed myself and I especially appreciate all of the reviews and comments. I am thrilled to think that some of you enjoyed the ride.

Take care,

CX


End file.
